World Academy (Arthur)
by Anovia
Summary: AU: Going to school. New setting, new friends, new goals. As a gentleman, Arthur had plans to spend his year in solitude. Disturb no one. Makes some friends, two is more than enough. Simple... Unless a certain frog gets involved... How can he do what's logical if no one around understands that term? Shippings included, read to find out, or forever live not knowing. Your choice.
1. Never Insult A Man's Eyebrows

**Ok, so here's the thing. I'm doing this story with a another author, whose work I really like. I hope you read this story from both perspectives. The other one is World Academy (Francis) by Haiti2013. To work with someone else takes quite a bit of time, to be frank, I'm not going to write a story if I feel like no one is reading it. I really love to read reviews. Constructive criticism is wanted. Regular criticism is not wanted. Consider this.**

**Read and Review. Do both. Don't choose one. You can have them both.**

**Disclaimer: I... I... Hetalia... It... If I had gained control of this, I'd make a new story called I own Hetalia. AND THERE WOULD BE NO DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Never Insult A Man's Eyebrows**

_The first day of school is always the best, especially at a new school, _Arthur thought to himself._ No one knows you, or thinks badly of you, yet. This year is going to be different. I'm going to control my temper and act nicely towards everyone no matter how much of a bloody git they acted like… _Arthur finished ironing his uniform and placed it upon himself. Glancing at his watch, he noted that he still had an hour until school started. _I guess I have time to make a to-do list…_

Don't yell

Be kind to everyone you meet

Give a good first impression

No more punching people

Meet someone

_Great, I'm so glad that I found and effective way to spend two whole minutes!... That reminds me…_

No more sarcasm

Arthur was anxious about his list. He hoped this one would work out better than the previous ones. Last time he had a to-do list like this he ended up shoving it into some jerk's face as a blinding mechanism before giving him a well-deserved punch to the face, which was, although satisfying, a very un-gentlemen like thing for him to do. Arthur decided to spend time reading his Sherlock Holmes volume set before going down to his mom and politely asking that she drop him off at school. He carried his messenger bag and luggage towards the car. Boarding school. The shock of it only seemed to hit him right now. Feeling uneasy about the thought of it, Arthur tried to think of the pros. _I can do what I want, when I want, without anyone to stop me. World Academy is an excellently credited school worldwide. I would never be alone because each room came with two roommates, which the school had intelligently chosen for each person based on their response to personality assessments. What else? Oh, there was the marvelous literature program that got me into the school in the first place. The campus is equal to the size of a small town so that should be nice… The scenery is said to be absolutely breathtaking._

"Arthur, are you okay honey?" His mom asked worriedly, "You haven't said a word the entire drive."

"I guess I'm worried, is all."

"That's normal; you're in a different country, soon to be by yourself in a new school. It would concern me if you weren't."

After a bit of silence Arthur asked, "Mum, when will I see you and dad again?"

"I'll Skype you daily and your dad will whenever he can, you know how busy he is. If you really feel homesick you can fly back on the weekends, but I hardly feel that's worth the trouble. We want you back over the holidays."

"What will I use as shopping money?"

His mom finished parking and turned around towards her son. "I actually almost forgot. Here," she smiled handing him a credit card with his name on it, "I picked it up yesterday. Use it for whatever you'd like."

"Thank you, I'll spend wisely."

"If I wanted that I'd have put a limit." His mom laughed ruffling his hair. "You're a kid, have fun. Just please don't punch anyone."

"One time! I swear something happens once and you're pinned with it the rest of your life." He grumbled unhappily while removing his belongings from the trunk.

"I'm sure whatever he did, he deserved it. Just remember to have fun, and don't close the boot of the car; I'll do it. You have a habit of slamming things when you're upset." His mom stated while quickly getting out of the car and closing the trunk's door before Arthur could protest. She hugged him tightly, before holding him at arm's length with her hands on each shoulder looking into his green eyes. "Be safe and know that I love you." As she quickly turned away before tearing up she added, "Now get out of here before I start to cry, I have a plane to catch," in a completely different tone.

Arthur waved one last time to his mom before hurrying off to the main entrance.

Arthur spent most of his morning walking around school, just taking in the amazing surroundings which is his new school. The entire school was surrounded by a metal fence that covered with vines. Flowers grew around each pathway as if saying _this place is happier than Disney_. Every building was huge; ceiling much higher than needed with an excessive amount of stair cases. There were spiral staircases and regular stairs that resembled that of those in the movie Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone at the moment Potter met Malfoy. The brick walls also reminded him of the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His thoughts about how wonderful it would be to go to a school of magic were interrupted by a loud American's voice.

"Hey dude!"

"Uh, hi." Arthur said, caught a bit off guard.

"Sup? My name's Alfred Jones, my friends call me Al." _With the loudness of his voice I'm surprised he has friends, or that they can still hear enough to talk to him, _Arthur thought.

"Can you quiet down a bit please?"

"Oh sure, sorry, I do that sometimes without realizing." Alfred said scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, my name is Arthur Kirkland. What brings you to World Academy?"

"The music program. I play the electric guitar, what about you?"

"Uh huh, that is so cool," answered Arthur, already distancing himself from the conversation. He searched around for an escape and spotted a good looking blond walking around. "Listen, I have to go. I was looking for someone and I just found them, but I'll make sure to catch up with you later." Arthur lied before scurrying off to find the attractive male.

_What am I even going to say? I need a believable excuse to initiate the conversation. _Suddenly it dawned on Arthur. _I'll use the oldest trick book_, he thought before removing a school map from his sac and tapping the boy's shoulder. He looked even better from the front, if that was even possible. Arthur stared at the male awestruck for a moment or two before remember how to speak, "Uh, hi." _Wow, smooth._

"_Salut._"

"I was wondering if you knew where the grand hall was." Arthur asked pointing randomly at the school map in his right hand.

"I was actually just there. Hi, I'm Francis Bonnefoy." The attractive French male smiled.

"Ohh, how rude of me, the name's Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland. Would it be a terrible bother on your part for you to guide me?"

"No, no _pas du problème_, in fact, it would be my pleasure. Follow me." Francis grasped Arthur's hand and took him to the appropriate building. _His hands are so soft. _Arthur watched Francis's lips moved, such perfect, full, pink lips, while not actually hearing a word he said, but it looked like he was trying to speak to him.

"Hmm," Arthur said trying to come back to reality. "I was er, lost in thought. Did you say something?"

"Nothing of importance, beside, I guess now we're even." The Frenchman said halting for a moment to look at him. _What is he looking at?_ "I was lost in your enchanting green eyes."

"What?" _Was Francis complimenting me? Compared to him I look like- I don't even want to think about it._

"I'm just curious as to how you look away from a mirror in the morning, with a face like yours you could have Aphrodite herself fawning over yourself with a simple suggestive glance." _Was he serious? Oh God, I can feel my face heating up. Cool it Arthur, calm down. What is that feeling in my chest?_

"Are you okay Arthur? Your face is turning blue." _Air, I need air! How do I get air again? I feel faint. How the bloody hell do I get air!?_

"Arthur, are you holding your breath?" _BREATHING! I forgot to breathe!_ Suddenly Arthur huffed in all the air he could._ Francis is looking at me. He's so cute when he looks concerned…wait. Why does he look concerned? Oh right, I'm holding air in my cheeks like a chipmunk, but how do I get rid of it? Francis has the cutest awkward smile. No! Focus! I breathed in to collect this air so I should…What's Francis' doing? It looks like he's breathing. Is he showing me how to breathe? Oh! Out! That's the step I forgot. Breathe out!_ Arthur released the carbon dioxide from his mouth's prison.

"Sorry, I forgot how to breathe for a moment." _Crap, why did I say that aloud?_ Arthur smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand while simultaneously shaking his head.

"So what you're saying is that my compliments literally left you breathless? My apologies, you must be tired of people commenting on your looks. It's just that I can't look at you, then not tell you how attractive your disheveled hair is." _Great. My face has gone from pink to blue to red. As long as I'm on a roll I might as well go for the rest of the rainbow... I'm not going to let him get the upper hand. No, now it's my turn to flirt. It's on pretty boy!_

"You pretty." _Wow. Smooth Romeo. I should write him a sonnet. Maybe next time I should use verbs, or at least adjectives that describe a male._ Francis put on his look of confusion again after Arthur's failed complement.

"Well, no matter how 'pretty' I am, sadly, I wasn't graced with eyes to make the stars themselves envious." _I've got this, full sentence response._

"My eyes? You're the one with the…" _He has so many good qualities. Which one do I choose? Why didn't I think this through in advance? That's it! Next time I pre-plan the complement. He's staring. I didn't finish the sentence. What do I say?_ Clueless, Arthur uttered the first thing to come to his mind, "hair." Then he brought his face close to Francis' head, loudly sniffing his hair, causing Francis to produce a look of extreme worry as Arthur added, "It smells nice." _It smells nice? I came here excelling in English and now I was officially that creepy hair-sniffer. Why did I smell his hair? _Suddenly a rage swelled within Arthur. _Who does this guy think he is? What right does he have to make a future literature major trip over his words and turn into some socially awkward teen? What was I thinking? He's definitely not Prince Charming, more like the frog._

"Here we are." Francis stated calmly.

"Whatever, Frog."

"I'm sorry; did I do something to upset you?" Francis asked tightening his grip on Arthur's hand.

"Yeah," Arthur said pulling his hand away. "You looked at me."

"What?" Arthur noticed a smile creeping up along the sides of the bastard's lips. _He's so smug, _he thought.

"Your presence is disturbing me, go away."

"_MY_ PRESENCE? _YOU'RE_ the one who came up to me!"

"That was clearly a mistake and waste of time." Arthur retorted as calmly as he could, not knowing how much longer he could keep calm.

"You thought talking me was a mistake? I'm the one who was wronged! You're a psycho who smells hair!"

"At least I'm not a Frog bastard!"

"You'd be lucky to be half the man I am, in _every_ aspect." Francis said while scanning over his body in the most condescending manner. _Dammit why does he even look sexy when he's being a jerk? No, not sexy, really sexy- I mean stupid. Yep._

"The only thing you have going for you, is that you're excruciatingly handsome!" _Why did I say that aloud?_

At this Francis paused, a bit confused. "Yes. I am indeed handsome." He began regaining his composure. "It's only excruciating because you know you want me." _Shut up you bastard!_

"Like hell I do! You may have looks, but that's all you have!"

"Says the man who couldn't form a complete sentence, mere minutes ago."

"That's your fucking fault!"

"Because I'm _sooo_ handsome, right?" He replied sarcastically

"Will you get off that already? I _thought_ you were handsome, as in all I see when I look at you now all I see is a _slimy, disgusting, FROG!"_

"At least I don't have caterpillars for eyebrows!"_**No one**__ insults my eyebrows! _Arthur thought as he punched Francis in the face then stormed off.

_So I guess that makes my mom right… Maybe I shouldn't have punched the Frog, but the douche was asking for it, insulting my eyebrows like that._

Arthur sat at the steps in front of the building regretting ever meeting the Frog, no matter how long deep blue his eyes were or- _Stop it! Anyone who thinks English is stupid isn't worth my thoughts. I guess I should cross off the resolutions I'd already lost._

Don't yell

Be kind to everyone you meet

Give a good first impression

No punching

Meet someone

No more sarcasm

_How ironic, by trying to accomplish one task, I have completely ruined my chances at the other ones._


	2. Everybody Hates Me

**Hi, thanks to Coin1996 for reviewing. It made me feel like this story wasn't a complete waste of time. I want to add more characters, so I'm doing research and nonsense. Everyone who followed and favorited, you can afford to get out of your snuggies a little bit longer than that (reference to my profile page). Meh, thank you though. Thank you for liking this mess of a story. I feel like crap. Why am I posting this at 2 am in the morning? Who am I posting this for? Why are you up at 2 am in the morning? I JUST WANT YOU TO LIKE ME. OH GOD IS THIS IN CAPS? I SOUND SO ANGERY. NEVER POST AT 2 AM IN THE MORNING! There better... you probably ignored this rant anyway... If you didn't, I... I am sorry you had to read this. Enjoy the chapter! I worked... I ... I definitely did work on it. If my rant bothers you tell me, in a review. I just wants reviews... I feel so forever alone updating my email waiting for them. God why do I sound like drunk Arthur? Someone should write a story about drunk Arthur. You know what? Challenge accepted. Oh, right! Read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I... I'm too tired to take control of Hetalia right now. Maybe when I get some sleep, then... I 'll get some more sleep, then think about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Everybody Hates Me**

Arthur slowly walked through the corridor. _So I'm pretty sure I just ruined my chances of making any friends today, I should probably go back to my room. _He turned his attention to his school map to locate the dorms when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He raised his head.

"Arthur Kirkland?" asked a blond, rigid-looking teen with blue eyes.

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Follow me to the principal's office." Arthur looked genuinely confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" The German nodded at him.

"We have a strict no violence policy at this school."

"I know, I read the school rule book," he claimed proudly. The blond raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Then why did you just punch Francis?" _Right, I had forgotten about that bloody frog._

"Well you see, he was-he said that-I didn't like how-" The other boy smiled and clasped his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Yea, that kid can be a pain once in a while. I guessed that's why you hit him."

Arthur smiled shyly, trying not to wince from the pain of the muscular teen practically hitting him. "So I'm not in trouble?"

"Oh no, you still will punished," he laughed. "I'm just saying that it was worth it. Come on, I'll take you to the office. I'm Ludwig, by the way," he claimed as he shook the Brit's hand.

"Pleasure," he breathed as he slowly followed Ludwig to the principal's office. _Great, instead of making friends, I meet the school pervert and then this hard-ass. Isn't this day going splendidly? _Arthur trudged behind Ludwig for what seemed like forever, _how big is this fucking school anyway?_

"Ok, here we are." The German pushed open a door labeled Principal and directed Arthur to a seat next to some angry Italian boy.

"Who is this, Ludwig?" asked an elderly secretary from behind her desk.

"A new boy, Arthur Kirkland." At the mention of his name, the older lady scowled at him.

"So you're the boy who punched Francis? Why ever would you do that?" She obviously didn't care what his response was because she stopped looking at him and began to angrily type into her computer. "I mean the boy is lovable and sweet, why anyone would want to damage that angelic face is beyond me," she continued to mumble to herself.

"Well, I better be off," claimed Ludwig as he headed for the door.

"Oh one thing, dear," stated the secretary. "The principal should be done dealing with these two in a few minutes, would you mind coming back soon to take them to the induction ceremony?" The German looked like he would rather jump off a bridge than to deal with the 'delinquents' but he mustered up a smile and agreed to the lady's request.

"Wonderful," she smiled as he headed out the door. Then she turned her attention to Arthur and the Italian by sulking next to him. "The principal will be out in a couple of minutes, don't move," she warned as she left the office. The Brit turned to the face the tanned boy to his left.

"The name's Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland, and you are?" he asked as he thrusted his hand out to the boy. The Italian looked at him as if his mere sight disgusted him; he turned his back to the Englishman and stared at the wall on his other side. Arthur retracted his hand back awkwardly and contemplated what to do next.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter who you are," he began. "I probably won't see you again, after the principal expels me." The other boy turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Really? What did you do?"

"I punched a guy," Arthur said, attempting to sound nonchalant. "Yea, right in nose. There was blood and everything." The Italian scoffed at him and turned around again to isolate himself from the Briton.

"Oh yea? If you're so tough what are you in for?"

"Same as you, but I got sent here ten minutes after arriving and the kid had to be wheeled away."

"Whoa, what did he do to you?"

"He hugged me."

"That's all?"

"I don't like to be touched, especially by green-eyed Spanish bastards!" Arthur could sense the boy getting angry and didn't want to end up like that poor Spaniard.

"Oh, I get it. This French kid was annoying me and I gave him the old what for! So, I totally get where you're coming from, um, what did you say your name was?"

"Lovino," the Italian replied.

"Well Lovino, it looks like we're in the same boat. A boat, I may add, we don't deserve to be in. I claim self-defense, can we really be the ones at fault when this school is the one that's crawling with French perverts!"

"And tomato bastards!" Lovino added.

"Exactly!" claimed Arthur. The principal walked out of his room and looked at the two boys talking to each other.

"So you guys are the two freshmen that started trouble of the first day of school," the handsome older gentlemen observed. He sighed as he passed his fingers through his hair as he glanced at his watch. "We better hurry up; we wouldn't want to miss orientation."

"There's nothing to discuss, we did nothing wrong," Arthur said confidently. The principal studied the boy with his deep brown eyes and smiled slightly.

"I can see you boys are going to be trouble," he observed as he leaned against the secretary's desk and crossed his arms. "Is there a reason you are so angry?"

"Angry? Who the bloody hell said I was angry?!" Arthur asked, beginning to get enraged. _Who does this guy think he is? Does he think he knows me? Because he's young and "hip"? Well he isn't and he doesn't! My god, the nerve of this guy! "You guys are going to be a problem," where does he get the gall to judge us like that, hmm? By our actions? Who judges people that way?! I think I might switch schools if this man continues to discriminate and demoralize me! Oh yea, you don't know who you're messing with._

"I'm angry," Lovino admitted calmly. Arthur turned to look at him. _Great! Now this bastard's gone and ruined it. Never admit to the crime, that is rule number one. It's like he's never seen Sherlock Holmes, the person who admits is always guilty! Ok, so now we have to rent a boat and escape from this hell hole because this kid couldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut. Before we go, I should probably check in with that French kid though. Just to make sure he's okay, not that I care but I would want any lawsuits following me around while I'm out on the lam._

The principal raised an eyebrow at the quiet Italian stewing in his seat. "Why are you angry?" Lovino looked up at him, glaring.

"I am angry," he began calmly, straining his words. "Because we are the ones here instead of the fucking perverts that attacked us! My parents paid good money for me and my brother to come here and on the first day, I almost get raped! What is that? You are so lucky I haven't called them yet because they would already be making the calls to sue your ass! Your website and multi-colored brochures, which provide _no_ information by the way, claim that this is a safe and enriching environment. Not once did it mention that we would be forced to endure being raped by sexy Spaniards who, if I may add, had not simply claimed me as his own but had tried to simply talk to me, would probably have been hurt a little less!" Lovino noticed Arthur staring at him and took it as a sign to continue his rant. He then pointed at Arthur. "Or what about the perverted Frenchmen you have lurking these hallways? Conveniently left that out of your fucking brochures didn't ya? This poor boy must be traumatized! From what he's told me, that French bastard tried to seduce him mere steps away from the schools entrance. I mean what kind of whore house do you have going on here? Because I will not be part of it! I will not!" Lovino angrily got up and left the principal's office.

"Hey, we aren't done here," declared the older gentleman.

"I'm done!"

Arthur simply stared as the situation unfurled in front of him. The principal glanced at his watch, realizing the induction was supposed to start soon.

"Ok, I guess we're done here." He looked at Arthur and sighed. "This was your first day so I'm going to let off with a warning, both of you," he added gesturing toward the door Lovino had previously stormed out of. "Just don't do it again and if you're really having a problem with some other kids at school, granted I'd prefer you meet them before judging, don't hesitate to come back and I will do my best to help you." He began to leave when he stopped. "Maybe hesitate a little, oh and you should probably go find that other boy, wouldn't want him to go off on some poor unsuspecting student." Arthur nodded and left the office, secretly happy that he didn't get into more trouble for punching a kid on the first day of school. He started walking to the auditorium when he realized he had no idea where it was. He trudged aimlessly through the halls, trying to glean information from signs or posters but the school had none. _This school is so fucking useless it's ridiculous. That Lovino kid was right; wouldn't these people want us to know where this blasted induction was going to take place? No, they want us to be trapped here, like mice, trying to find our way out of these bare hallways and inadequate schooling and if that weren't enough they force us to avoid these rapists they have running around. I really should have never left England. _While thinking to himself, he ran into an Austrian, causing the teen to drop all the papers from his hands.

"Sorry, my name's Arthur Kirkland. I didn't see you there."

"Well Mr. Kirkland, are you happy now?" The Austrian stated sarcastically, bending over to pick up the stray papers. Being a gentleman, Arthur helped the jerk collect his belongings.

"It's your fault for carrying everything in your hands! Who the fuck does that? Hmm? Did you think the folder and backpack were created for the sole purpose of you being able to ignore them?" Arthur quipped back.

"Do you even know what these papers are?" The Austrian asked. He picked one up and shoved it into the Brit's face. It was a music sheet, titled Ode to Opera, by Roderich Edelstein "These are soon to be the best works since Mozart!"

"You're a pianist?"

The Austrian put two fingers to his forehead and took a deep breath. "No, I simply have tens and tens of music sheets with notes written in the clef and base key because I play the trombone. Are you an absolute moron?"

"I'm sorry I don't have an advanced background in music dipshit!"

"You should be sorry! It takes a basic understanding of music to know that. And really? You're already resorting to cursing? That's just makes you seem more uncivilized than I already perceived you to be."

"I'm a fucking gentleman! I don't need a jackass calling me uncivilized, but I'm here because the chivalrous thing to do is help you pick up your shit." Arthur exclaimed enraged at Roderich, and a bit at himself for losing his cool twice in one day. He shoved all the papers he already collected into the arms of the stuck up noble.

He stormed off, trotting away in the opposite direction for a short while before realizing he still had no idea how to get to the induction ceremony. Ugh. He scanned the perimeter. He saw a pretty short haired blonde standing next to the quoin of the building and started walking towards her. I can still make friends. It's not too late. Right? School hasn't even started. The girl had her right hand clutching the crook of her elbow. She seemed to refuse to look up. She looked everywhere but up.

"Hi, my name's Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland. And you?"

"Uhh, Lillian. My name is Lillian... But call me Lilly," The girl said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should be talking to you. My brother always tells me not to talk to strangers."

"Well, we've just introduced ourselves so I guess we're not strangers anymore," Arthur offered.

Lilly giggled, "I guess that's true."

"I was curious; do you know where the induction ceremony is taking place?"

"Mhmm," Lilly nodded. "In this building right here." She pointed to the building right behind her. "The entrance is around this corner."

"Thank you so much. You've been a great help."

"No problem, I'm glad I could help," the girl smiled.

"Lilly, who's this?" Questioned the teen rounding the corner.

"Arthur, he was just asking for directions to the induction ceremony."

"I told you not to talk to strangers." The boy stated bluntly.

"Yeah, but, umm."

"If I may-" Arthur began.

"You may not," The Swiss teen retorted, glaring daggers at the Brit. "Lilly, everyone knows where the induction ceremony is taking place. Not only was it clearly marked on the maps around the school, but there are signs everywhere." The teen proceeded to point out every sign within the vicinity, that Arthur was sure did not exist until that very moment. "Stay away from my sister." Lilly simply stood there in her original position staring at her brother silently.

"I apologize; I seriously didn't notice those signs until right now."

"Sure you didn't. Just leave, now. You're in my space."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm standing here. I don't want you standing within a ten foot radius of me."

"I can stand wherever the Hell I want, thank you!"

The boy didn't bother reply. He slipped his hand into his messenger bag, removed a paintball gun, and shot the Brit several times. The sound resonated through the school. It hurt so much Arthur would've been surprised if he didn't have any internal bleeding. The force of the paint had pushed him onto the floor, where he lay groaning in pain. The Swiss teen simply took Lilly's hand and walked away like nothing happened. Ludwig ran up to them as a large crowd of students began to form.

"Again, Vash? Really?"

Vash shrugged, "He was in my space. At least I gave him a chance this time. Besides, I didn't break any rules."

"Just try to keep the paint off the grass next time," Ludwig said, already walking towards the injured student. He extended his hand in order to help the other up. "Come on. It was just a little paint, you'll be fine."

_The fuck do you mean that was just a little paint? It was shot out of a fucking gun! I hate this school! One day here and I'm already cursing more than a sailor._ Arthur grabbed the hand offered to him and stood up, wincing in pain the entire time.

"Thanks."

"Do everyone a favor and steer clear of Vash and his sister, unless you want to ruin any more blazers. You should've waited in the office until I got back."

"How is any of this my fault? Why is he even allowed to have one of those?"

"Technically everyone can, but no one has managed to land a single shot on the guy and he has amazing aim. He minds he own business as much as possible so he shouldn't be that hard to avoid."

"Whatever, I mean it only makes sense that I get reprimanded for giving someone a well-deserved punch to the face, but another kid wants to shoot the place up and that's right as rain."

"You should really remove your blazer." Ludwig stated nonchalantly, ignoring everything the Brit had just said. "We have to get to the induction ceremony." The German glanced at his watch. "We'll be lucky to find seats." Ludwig started walking faster. At one point Arthur had to ask himself if the other teen's pace was a feasible speed for a human to achieve. Ludwig had to stop twice and wait for the English teen to catch up. _I thought the girl said it was right around the corner._ After about five minutes of walking, they arrived at the doors. _This school is way too fucking big_. When they entered the entire auditorium was full, with the exception of a couple stray seats every so often.

"I have to go," said the German. "Someone already promised to save me a seat. Good luck, I'm sure I'll see you again. Be safe."

"Oh, yeah, umm, thanks for the help." _Why did this guy make a simple goodbye sound like we're old friends going our separate ways?_ Without the patience to look for a seat, he took the first available seat he saw. What was that? His fourth mistake of the day? To his right, he saw the face of a familiar frog.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to read Francis' side of the story by Haiti2013. He has life too. He has emotions like everybody else. He wants attention. He needs attention... He craves attention!  
**

**God I don't think I could sound any crazier... whelp, if anyone thought I was sane hitherto, now they know.**


	3. Induction Ceremony

**Word of Advice: Read Francis' side first. It's written by Haiti2013 and is called World Academy (Francis). If you read his side first, you'll probably understand his character a lot more. Arthur can be a tad confusing at times.**

**Hey! I live on! Thanks to all three people who reviewed! I'm glad you cared enough about the story to leave a comment. This story takes a lot of time and effort. It's not the easiest thing to write a story with another person. Especially when that person is Haiti2013, because she thinks that we should wait until we get enough reviews to write more and gets really lazy. Like worse than me, but she's still an amazing author! Just a quick question: If you favorite a story, why don't you review? I have no problem with it, it just confuses me. **

**The shippings for this story haven't been decided yet (except for FrUK obviously), if you have a favorite shipping that you would like to see included, please tell me, otherwise, I'll just do what I want. :)**

**Disclaimer: I run on reviews, but right now the tank is empty. Please, review. I want reviews more than Gilbert wants to be awesome!**

**Gilbert: Who told you I wanted to be awesome?**

**Anovia: Don't you?**

**Gilbert: I didn't choose the awesome life. The awesome life chose me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Induction Ceremony**

Arthur sat in his seat, determined to not look at the frog to his right.

_What the Hell? The bloody twit is following me!_

The English teen was staring into his lap to make sure that his eyes wouldn't wonder, but then he remembered why he was in the auditorium in the first place. He lifted his gaze to turn to who he should be focusing on.

"So, you will be getting your room assignments right after this presentation. Your bags will be waiting for you in your rooms. If there are any problems, don't hesitate to call the office, but know that the assignments are relatively permanent," said the lady at the podium.

_That's cool. Now I can meet my roommates. What if Francis is my roommate? No, no... my luck can't be that bad... yes it can. God no. But that doesn't mean he's going to be my roommate. He will not be in my room! I forbid it! Aren't there three people per room? Or is it two? Dammit. I forgot. I never forget things! I pride myself on my elephant's memory. What the Hell has this Frenchie done to me?_

Arthur turned to face the handsome blond.

_He's so sexy... Dammit. What are you trying to pull Arthur? You aren't allowed to like that frog bastard! Pull yourself together! Don't look at him! DON'T LOOK DAMN YOU!_

Arthur closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths through his nose in an effort to calm himself. When he opened them again, he realized that he was still facing the French teen. He quickly turned back in his seat, putting his arms on both armrests and sitting up straight, tapping the plastic chair with his left hand's index finger impatiently. He definitely did not want to be there anymore.

_Damn, why does he have to look even better with a Band-Aid on his nose? Injuries are ugly, so why is he this damn sexy? It just makes me want to kiss -hit- him!_

Francis shifted in his seat, his hand brushing along Arthur's while doing so. The Brit froze. He immediately looked at Francis in an attempt to see the other teen's reaction, but there was none.

_My hand is tingling. Why the fuck is it doing that? My hand is probably as disgusted as I am right now.__ That's the only reason to explain why it feels like this. That fucking frog has to keep his hands to himself. What is he trying to do? Feel me up? What does he take me for?_

Francis turned to face Arthur. "Hi," he smiled.

_Why is he talking to me? I thought I made it clear last time that I hate him! I don't want him sitting next to me, touching me like he is, and whispering sweet nothings into my ears... _

A smile crept onto Arthur's face before it lost all emotion, then anger took over.

_No! That's exactly what I don't want!_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

_I bet he wanted to insult my eyebrows again! That's why he's talking to me... it's definitely not because he likes me... not that I want him to!_

"My eyebrows are amazing, okay?!"

"I never mentioned your eyebrows..." Francis stared at Arthur, extremely confused.

_Look at the way this guy is looking at me. God, I feel like he's raping me with his eyes!_

"Could you stop already?! Fucking rapist, I swear. Keep your hands to yourself!"

The blond shook his head and turned back to face the front again. Once the Brit was sure Francis wasn't going to look at him again, he looked towards the front.

"You have to sign up for classes and can try out for whatever other extracurriculars you want to. I would like be the first to welcome you all to World Academy. I hope that you all excel and have a wonderful time at this school! You are free to go, but don't forget to pick up your room keys on the way out!"

Arthur barely had time to process what the lady had said before Francis was heading out the door. The Brit sat in his chair and waited for everyone to leave instead of rushing out like everyone else. He didn't fancy being surrounding by a sea of people.

_I really hope I end up with normal people. I don't want to room with a perverted frog like Francis. Even if he does looks like an Adonis. _

When everyone was gone, the English teen got up. He calmly walked up and received the last key and a course card. He folded the paper haphazardly and shoved it into his back pocket.

"Arthur?" a familiar voice asked. The Brit turned to see a tall student with blond hair and blue eyes. Next to the man stood two brunettes, one Arthur recognized as Lovino from earlier that day, and another one who seemed really happy.

"Yes, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if you needed help getting to your room."

"That would be lovely, thanks."

"Oi, stop trying to hug me!" Lovino complained to the other brunette.

"Aww, _fratello_, you look so sad! I was only trying to cheer you up!" the younger Italian protested.

"Feliciano, you shouldn't force yourself on your brother. Also, we should get to the rooms before it gets too late."

"Don't agree with me you potato bastard!"

Arthur followed the group, watching the Italian brothers talk and Ludwig lead them, poker faced. They walked for a good eight minutes before Ludwig spoke.

"Let me see your room key please," the German asked, stopping in front of the elevator. He pressed the button as he waited for Arthur to fish the key out of his pocket. When they entered the elevator, the Brit handed Ludwig his key. The blond examined the key and gave it back wordlessly. They stopped on the third floor and evacuated the tiny metal room. Ludwig strolled down the hall and stopped in front of one of the rooms.

The German pointed to the dorm. "Arthur this is where you'll be sleeping. If you need any help, I'll be across the hall in the room two doors down. I hope you find everything you need. Come on Feliciano. Also, Lovino, I can't help you find your room if you won't tell me the room number."

"Like I need help from a potato bastard like you! I'll find it when I want to!"

Arthur put his key in the door and silently the prayed that he wasn't rooming with Francis. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. As soon as he did, the Brit stood there, mouth agape. He couldn't even know how to process the scene if front of him.

His only thoughts were _What the fuck? Why does this sort of thing happen to me? I can already tell this is going to be a horrible year._

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I just really wanted to end it right there.**

**I need love! Love is from reviews! Review! It makes sense.**

**Don't forget to read Francis' side of the story, World Academy (Francis) by Haiti2013! **

**A special thanks to coin1996, Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real, and MyChemPoison23 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**


	4. The Rooming Situtation

**Suggestion: Read Francis' side first. If you still don't know what it's called, it's World Academy (Francis) by Haiti2013. When you read Arthur's perspective everything makes sense, and that's no fun.**

**So, this is the part where I usually beg reviews and ideas, but since you don't give those anyway, I'm not going to waste my time. I got some suggestions last time and I'm taking them into consideration. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Remember, even if you think you understand what's going on. You don't have a clue. If I don't understand the story, you can't either.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Rooming Situation**

"Stop pointing that bloody thing at me!" Arthur yelled at the American grinning at him.

_I know I'm going to hate it here._

"Dude, chill out. It's just a BB gun. It can't really hurt anyone," the dirty blond laughed. He shot the gun into the air and shattered a mirror on the wall into multiple pieces that spilled onto the floor. "See?" the American chuckled, nervously. "Safe as a bunny."_ Safe as a bunny? _Arthur thought, as his roommate returned to unpacking._ Safe as a bunny? A bunny with a machine gun out to kill the world maybe! Oh God, why do I keep meeting weird people? More so, why is everyone armed? Why can't I meet one normal person? One normal person, just one, that's all I ask!_

Arthur had opened the door to end up face to barrel, with the trigger happy American's BB gun. He tried to get past the situation and check out their living arrangement. He was currently standing in the living room, furnished with a couch and TV, which _someone, _Arthur was pretty sure who, had set up with an Xbox and other digital devices. He sorted through the mess of wires and frowned.

"Alfred?"

"Yea?" he replied, not looking up from his bag.

"How are we supposed to watch TV on this thing? You removed all the wires that connect us to cable."

"What?" the American laughed. "Who watches TV anymore? What are you? 30?" Arthur straightened up at this remark.

"No, I just-"

"Calm down old man, I fix your precious 'cable' when I'm done," the dirty blond waved off. Arthur bit his bottom lip; he had already said enough things to regret for one day, so he ignored his roommate and checked out the bedrooms. They were all pretty decent; however the last room had a lamp on the nightstand.

_I want this one._

"Um, pal?" the Brit asked politely, clearing his throat.

"Yea?" the dirty blond looked up from his duffle bag.

"If you wouldn't mind, could I have this room?" he asked nicely, nodding to the door behind him. He was only asking because Alfred had already put some of his bags in there.

"Why?"

"Well, I like to read at night and that's the only bed with a lamp right next to it," the English boy explained.

"Oh," his roommate nodded. "No."

"Why thank you, I do-wait, no?"

"No."

"What the hell do you mean? No?"

"No means no, sorry dude. I need this lamp to see my video games," the American smiled, pulling out a Nintendo 3DS and waving it in front of Arthur's face. "Can't lose time sleeping when there are monsters to destroy." The Brit stared at the moronic shaggy bond, exasperated.

"You don't even need a lamp to see the screen; it provides its own light!"

"No dice, buddy. Better luck next time," he shrugged, dropping his game console into his bag and waltzing into the bathroom. The English boy scowled as he began to gather his bags for his room.

_I'm going to have to share a room with this insensitive freak? I hope the third roommate gets here soon. Hopefully, he isn't as ridiculous as that Yankee bastard!_

"Oi bastards! Open the fucking door!" a voice screamed from outside the room. Arthur quickly dropped his stuff and opened the door to see an angry Italian glaring at him.

"Hey, Lovino right?" the Brit recognized.

"What took you so damn long? I could have died out here," the Italian snapped as he pushed past Arthur to get inside.

_Doing what exactly? Was there a hallway monster out there that was planning on eating you? Was there a fire that respected people's privacy so it could only burn in the hallways? I would love to know exactly what it was that was going to kill you if you waited outside for another minute. Why didn't you just come in anyway? This is your room too right? Where's your key?_

"Why didn't you use your room key?"

"What is this, the fucking Inquisition? I don't have to fucking tell you shit," he replied lazily as he surveyed the area and walked over to Alfred's room.

"Did you lose it? How do you lose your key on the first day?" Arthur asked, following Lovino after he closed the door behind him.

"Goddamn, what is with all the questions? I don't know, okay? Now, shut up," he snapped. Casually, he pushed all the American's things off the bed and lied down. "This bed is mine, bring me my bags," he demanded, gesturing to the door, signaling that the Brit go retrieve his luggage.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Arthur asked, raising a bushy brow. Lovino jumped.

"Oh my God! Don't do that! Whenever you move those things, I feel like it's going to fly off your fucking face! Like seriously, don't you ever worry those things are going to sprout wings one day? I swear to God if I wake up and they attack me, I will fucking sue you!"

"What the Hell is wrong with you, you blooming prat? You can't just waltz in here and insult my eyebrows!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," he paused for a second. "Except for 'waltzing', isn't that some sort of fucking dance? Why would I dance? Do I look like a fucking girl?"

"You sure whine like one," Arthur muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"What did the Hell did you say?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. Lovino seemed to accept this, but he continued to eye the Brit suspiciously. Arthur was about to leave when he decided to warn the angry brunette. "I wouldn't take that bed if I were you."

"And I would trim my eyebrows with a weedwacker if I were you! ...Not that I care or anything, but why, exactly, wouldn't you take this bed?"

"Our roommate, Alfred, already claimed the bed," he explained.

"Ha!" the Italian snorted. "I'm not afraid of anyone, I'd like to see him try to move me," he asserted, sprawling his legs across the bed.

_Ugh, empty threats. Well, it looks like I got the cream of the crop. An obnoxious American and a profanity spouting Italian. This year's going to be great..._

"You do what you want," the Briton shrugged. "I have to go unpack," he explained as he left the bedroom.

"Yea, that's after you get my bags!" Lovino claimed. "Be careful with the green bag, it has my tomatoes! If you squish even one, I will fucking dismember you," he spat.

"I'm not getting your bags," Arthur yelled back into the room.

"Like Hell you aren't!" Lovino's voice yelled back.

"Watch me." Arthur grabbed some of his bags and headed to the middle room. He looked around the space and decided to hang his clothes first. Only a couple of seconds had passed by, when he heard Lovino scream. He rushed out the room to see Alfred carrying the small Italian bridal style. Arthur laughed at the sight and the American raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know why he was in my room?"

"I told him you took that room. He wouldn't listen," the Brit replied.

"Let go of me, you _fottuto idiota_!" Lovino snapped.

"Alright," Alfred shrugged, dropping the Italian to the ground. "Just stay out of my room," he warned before disappearing behind his door. Arthur watched as the brunette writhed in pain on the ground, sympathizing, he walked over and offered to help the boy up but Lovino slapped his hand away.

"This is your fucking fault," he snapped as he got off the ground.

"Mine?"

"Yes! If you had just brought me my fucking bags, like you promised, I could have locked the door and that mammoth would never have been able to throw me out!"

"First of all, I didn't 'promise' anything. Secondly, I warned you that the room was taken!"

"Hell of a lot of good that did me!"

"Because you didn't bloody listen, you wanker!"

"What the fuck is a wanker, _bastardo_?"

"It's a guy that's way too thick to follow instructions! Basically, it means you're stupid!" Lovino's honey brown eyes seemed to glow with rage as he attacked Arthur. The Brit tried to fight him off but the boy was tough. He kept moving rapidly, so Arthur couldn't get a grip on him. Finally, the English teen tackled the Italian's stomach and pinned him down: sitting on the brunette's abdomen so he couldn't move.

_Ha! Bloody tosser thought he could over power me! _

"I swear to fucking God, you better get off me, you bastard!" Lovino yelled.

"Why? Can't you make me?" the Brit chuckled. "Not as strong as you thought, huh, you git?"

"Get off him!" a Spanish accent cried. Arthur turned to look at Francis and a Spanish teenager standing in the doorway.

"What the Hell are you guys fighting about?" Alfred asked as stepped out of his room for a moment, put his headphones around his neck, and glanced at his two roommates on the floor. He shook his head and sighed. "Dude, I already told you; No, means no." He put his headphones back on and re-entered his room, locking the door behind him.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "I already told you?" he quoted. "And here I was thinking you were a saint."

_He's not wearing a shirt._

"Shut the fuck up! You don't even know what happened!" Arthur hurried to his feet and dusted himself off.

_Just standing there, shirtless._

"You were trying to rape your roommate, _non_?"

_No shirt._

"What? No!"

_Why is he so sexy?_

"That's exactly what he was trying to do!" the Italian spat, lifting himself off the ground.

_No! No thinking about him and his toned muscles. No! You will not Arthur, you will not._

"Why would you want to hurt Lovi?" Antonio asked, confused.

"Who the fuck are you calling Lovi?!"

"He tackled me!" the Brit yelled.

"So, he was trying to rape you?" the French teen asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's the nickname I made up for you, isn't it cute?" Antonio smiled, oblivious to everyone else.

"Who the fuck said you could make up a nickname for me?! Eh, tomato bastard?!" Lovino questioned, glaring at the Spaniard.

"No one was getting raped!" Arthur explained.

"Obviously, we stopped you," Francis smirked. "Now, if you'd like something that's a little bit more consensual. I'd be happy to oblige," he winked.

_It would never be consensual with you frog! Just because you're so sexy you think everyone who wants to sleep with you?! I say nay! I will __never__ sleep with you! You hear me?! …yelling at you in my mind... No? Didn't think so..._

"You don't like it?" Antonio pouted, moving closer to Lovino, who took a step back.

_Why are they still talking? It's fucking confusing._

"Why the fuck do you go assuming things? Can you just shut up?!" the brunette exclaimed.

"You stopped nothing!" Arthur claimed.

"So... you're still raping him?" Francis questioned. "And what about my offer? How do you stand on that?" Francis grinned as he saw the Brit blush at his words.

"What? You_ like_ the name?" Antonio asked hopefully, emerald eyes lighting up.

_Stop fucking talking! Great... now I forgot what I was going to say._

"How could I like a name that makes me sound like a fucking girl? Do I look like a girl to you, huh? Is that how you see me?" Lovino retorted.

_Dammit. Why is Francis looking at me with those eyes? He's so sexy. Stop it!_

"What the Hell is wrong with you?! We got into a fight! Mind your own business and stop looking so fucking sexy!" Arthur snapped.

"I was ju- wait what?" Francis paused and smirked. "You realized that I'm sexy, have you?"

_Of course you'd focus on that part..._

"No, you look adorable, that's why I gave you an adorable pet name," Antonio reasoned.

"First off, guys aren't adorable asshole! Secondly, we are _not_ in a relationship! So, don't fucking give me a pet name!" the Italian argued.

"Realized?! Arrogant much? How could you not bloody see it? Wait no, my words are getting all jumbled because of their yelling!" the Brit yelled, gesturing at Lovino and Antonio.

"You'd be arrogant too if you looked this good," Francis smiled.

"So then if we were in a relationship, I could call you Lovi?" the Spaniard inquired.

"I... I guess that would be okay..." the Italian shrugged.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" the Briton yelled.

"I'm wasting my time talking when we could be doing so much more," the French teen replied as his sapphire eyes slowly traced down Arthur's body.

_Why the Hell does he look at me that way? Does he think it affects me? Because it doesn't! It's a complete waste of time. _

"Then we should just be in a relationship, I like you, you like me. Simple," Antonio smiled.

_The Hell? Are these guys about to get together? Didn't Lovino send that Spaniard to the nurse's office this morning?_

"You want to be... If … with me... okay. But don't get any ideas bastard. I still hate

you," the brunette asserted.

_Damn, Lovino works fast! Is that French bastard staring at me? What does he want? Sex? Well, he's not going to get it from me, even if he looks sexy as fuck standing their shirtless, his muscles so defined, that smile so welcoming-_

"Then, let's fucking have sex already!" The Brit screamed.

_Did I say that? No, of course not! It had to be someone else, __**anyone**__ else. _The room went silent; all eyes were on English teen. _ Shit, too many people were talking! It was an accident! I didn't mean it! Right? Oh God, they're all staring at me...Blast that damn shirtless Frog, I can't focus on my words when he's standing right there!_

"Okay," Francis said taking a step towards the Brit, already unbuttoning his pants.

"No, no, no, fuck, no!" Arthur held his index finger up and started walking backwards. "I didn't mean it like that!"

_Of course you'd fucking take what I said that way you pervert! I clearly didn't mean what you thought!_

"Then how did you mean it? Tell me."

_Shit... I didn't expect a follow up question. Wait, I don't have to tell you jack!_

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Nope, that didn't sound like anything you said before, and frankly, it's not nearly as appealing to me," Francis asserted.

"I don't care! Get out!"

"I can't do that."

"Why the bloody hell not?!"

"Francis and I got locked out of our room. Would it be alright if we stayed here?" Antonio asked, smiling.

_If you got locked out, why are you so bloody happy about it? I bet this was the frog's plan all along. Why did they even come here?_

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch," Lovino stated, heading towards his room.

"Thanks Lovi!" the Spaniard stated, jumping onto the couch.

"Whatever," the Italian shrugged.

"You can't just decide things like that without the consent of others! If he takes the couch, where will this frog sleep?!" Arthur questioned angrily.

"With you, in your room," Lovino smiled. He closed and locked his door before Arthur could get another word in.

"Bloody git," the English teen mumbled angrily.

_I hate this. Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

"I guess you should be leading me to your room now," Francis smirked, locking eyes with the Brit, who looked away immediately and began to trudge to his room and the French teen followed happily.

_Oh God, why does this type of bull only happen to me? _he sulked._ I hate it here so much._

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? This chapter was written by Haiti2013! If you liked it, it's because she's an amazing author! :)**

**A special thanks to I'm gonna raichu a story, demoness of music, coin1996, AnAccurateRumor, and Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are amazing!**


	5. Breakfast

**Hey! I'm alive and I only have like five seconds to post this before I have to go! I hope you guys appreciate what I do to get these chapters posted. I got like a total of zero sleep last night. I would like to thank MyChemPoison23 for beta reading this! Thank you so much! If any of you find faults in my story, review. I'll fix it as soon as I can. I hope you like it! I tried so hard to incorporate all of your ideas!**

**If you have anymore suggestions, I would be happy to see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I have no control over Hetalia and it's characters. Anyone who says otherwise is wrong. Unless in the future one of my plans actually works.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Breakfast**

"Dude, what happened last night between you and the French guy? Why was he sneaking out of your room at like 3 in the morning without a shirt?" Alfred asked, walking with Arthur into the cafeteria.

_I've decided to treat last night like it never happened. Not the fact that Francis was in my room, or sleeping in my bed, or- No! It never happened._

The Brit blushed deeply at the American's questioning. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. "What were you even doing up at three in the morning?"

"I'm a teenage male, I was on my laptop, so obviously, I was watching Naruto," the American smiled.

_Is he being sarcastic or...? Shit I can't tell._

"Naruto... right... Look how long the line's getting, we better hurry before all the good food is taken."

The bespeckled teen dragged the sandy-blond to the line as quickly as he could, getting the spot right behind an Asian with long hair.

"Do you know about the country named Sealand?" a boy in front of the black haired teen asked the clearly uninterested Asian. "It's a real country and one day, I'll be its president." The boy kept pausing every now and then to let the older kid speak, but when he got no reply, he just kept on talking. "I was born in Sealand you know. It's really nice there. When I grow up I'm going to make sure everyone recognizes it as a country!"

_Dammit! What's he doing here? Go the Hell away! You're the reason I left home!_

"Zǒu kāi. Wǒ xiǎng shì bùcuò, dàn nǐ kuài bǎ wǒ bī fēngle! (Just go away. I'm trying to be nice, but you're driving me crazy!)" the Chinese teen pleading.

_What language was that?_

"You don't speak English?" the sandy haired boy asked. The long-haired teen shook his head furiously. "That's okay. I'll talk and you just listen. That way, you can learn English by listening to me! That would be so great! We could be friends! Then when I'm President of Sealand, you can be my VP. I'll make Sealand a really strong country! It'll be even stronger than America."

_You can't bloody take a hint! Stronger than America? You can't be stronger the Democratic Republic of Congo! _

For Alfred that was the last straw. He tapped the Chinese teen in front of him. "Is this guy bothering you?" he asked coolly, pointing to the hyper boy while looking at the Asian, who nodded. The blue-eyed male walked over to the child and picked him up.

_Thank you._

"What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!" the boy complained. "He doesn't understand what you're saying! He's not from here! We're friends!" the child protested. "Do you even know who I am? I'm Peter Kirkland!" The American ignored all of it though. He dropped the kid in the far corner of the cafeteria at an empty table.

"Stay here," Alfred commanded before walking back to his place in line. He was received with smiles and light applause from nearly everyone in the vicinity.

"Thanks, aru, he was really annoying," the Asian smiled.

"No problem, that's what heroes do. I'm Alfred F. Jones. AKA, hero." The American put his hand out towards the other teen.

The long-haired male laughed. "I'm Wang Yao, He said as shook hands with the sandy haired blond.

"Oh, this is my friend, Arthur," Alfred stated, letting go of the Asian's hand and pointing at the English teen to his right.

_Who said we were friends?_

"Isn't your last name Kirkland too?" the American asked unsurely.

_Why did you have to bring that up?_

"Um... yeah... That was my little brother... He can be a handful at times... well, all the time," Arthur admitted begrudgedly. "I tried to leave him at home, really, I did, but our dad dropped him off a little while after I got here."

"Sorry dude. Having a bro like that must be totally uncool," Alfred apologized as he moved with the line. The group collected their food and walked to the register.

"Shit," the American muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Yao asked, concerned.

"I forgot my wallet back in my room. Now I can't pay for breakfast," the sandy haired blond sighed, looking at his plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

_I doubt there's enough money in the world to pay for that much food._

"I could lend you the money aru," the Chinese teen proposed. Alfred's entire face lit up.

"Really? Thanks dude! I'll definitely pay you back!" he smiled.

After that, the three teens paid for their meals and walked over the empty table by the window. They were soon joined by two Italians, a German, and a Japanese teen.

"Hi, my name is Kiku Honda," the black haired teen stated, bowing slightly, then taking the seat next to Alfred.

_He seems nice._

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt," the blond teen said, waving to and taking his seat next to Wang.

_I know. You're the controlling, by the book, German from earlier._

"I'm Feliciano Vargas," the brunette began; he pulled his brother in close to him.

_Why do you have so much unnecessary happiness?_

"And this is my brother Lovino!"

_We know who he is, by now, the entire school knows where he is. He did send a kid to the infirmary you know... and the roommate thing..._

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself!" the elder Italian protested, pushed away from his sibling and taking the spot next to Kiku.

_What? No, no means no comment from the American? You were oh so happy to include that yesterday... bloody git._

"Alfred, Arthur, and Yao," the American introduced, pointing to each person respectively as the hyper brunette rounded the table to take a seat next to his German companion.

"Why did you sit next to that potato bastard?!" The grumpy brunette yelled to Feliciano.

_Because there was a seat there. Didn't you just say you didn't want him near you?_

"Now the table is even, see? Four people on each side," the Italian explained with a smile.

While the two brothers bickered, more like Lovino complained and Feliciano was being painfully optimistic, Kiku turned to Alfred. "I wanted to say that what you did the other day extremely courageous and honorary of you."

"What did he do the other day?" Arthur asked curiously.

"He defended two girls who were being bullied," the Japanese teen explained. He said thank you for his food and began to eat.

"That was quite heroic of you," Yao complemented, moving the chop sticks around in noodles.

"It was nothing," the American stated in a manner that assured everyone he did, in fact, think it was something worthy of mentioning. "If that ever happened to you, I would save you," he smiled, drenching his entire plate in strawberry syrup and butter.

"Thanks aru," the Chinese teen blushed as he stared down into his food.

_What is he doing to his food? That's repugnant. I want to upchuck at the sight..._

"How can you eat that?" The Brit asked disgustedly, staring down at his roommate's plate.

"This is delicious!" Alfred defended, talking with his mouthful. He took a shot of his orange juice, and then pointed to what Arthur was eating, scones and earl grey. "I don't even think that's legally considered food."

Yao chuckled at the American's remark and turned to the bushy-eyebrows teen. "It should be considered poison ahen," he smiled.

"Hey Lovino," the Spaniard grinned as he arrived at the table. The Italian tensed up and looked at the group of teens approaching.

"Who the fuck said you could call me that?" he snapped.

"But Lovi, that's your name," Feliciano chirped and Antonio smile grew wider.

"Aw, Lovi, that's so cute. Lovi, Lovi, Lovi," he sang.

"Stop it!" Francis ignored the ensuing conflict between Lovino and Antonio and sat by Arthur.

_Why would you get worked up over a stupid nickname?_

"_Bonjour mon amour_," he purred seductively until he saw the mess on the Brit's plate. "_Oh Mon Dieu_, what is that?" he asked. "You know they serve food here, right? There was no need to empty out the garbage can on to your tray."

"I didn't-that's not what-it's just-" Arthur tried to explain but he couldn't a word in over Alfred and Yao's laughter.

"It's a horrible prank, that's what it is!" Francis asserted. "Someone must have replaced your breakfast with some sort of poison and as the future president of the Gourmet club, I cannot let such a monstrosity against the proper nutrition stand," he declared, grabbing Arthur's tray and emptying it into the nearest trashcan. Arthur stared at him wordlessly but not for long.

"Why the bloody Hell did you do that, you blasted Frog?"

"Well, first it was unsightly, I really didn't want to look at it any longer and secondly, it wasn't like you were going to eat that, so here," he said, giving Arthur his crêpe. "Eat this. It's real food."

"I, well, it's-"

"There's no need to thank me, I am only doing my duty as a chef," he claimed.

"I don't know how to eat this!"

"What?"

"Is it a burrito or like a pancake or something? Arthur admitted and Francis looked at him curiously.

"Do you want me to show you?" the French teen suggested.

"What? No! I don't need you to show me how to eat you twit! Just why the Hell do you guys have to make your food so bloody complicated! English food is so-"

"Terrible?" Alfred suggested.

"Distasteful?" Yao offered.

"Awful?"

"Vile?"

"Repulsive?"

"Sickening?"

"Ghastly?"

"Disgusting?"

"Revolting?"

"Atrocious?"

"Rotten?"

"Horrid?"

"Or just plain icky?" the American ended. Arthur's ears burned red as these guys continued to mock his country's food.

_What are you people? Thesauruses? Get a life!_

"Oh sod off, both of you twats! Nobody asked for your opinion!"

"That right Arthur, ignore everyone but me," Francis smiled. "Okay, how about I just feed the crêpe to you."

_What? No! I can figure it out for myself!_

"What? No, I don't need you to feed me."

"I'll do it anyway," he smiled as he cut up a small piece and fed it to the Brit.

_He practically shoved that thing down my throat. What the Hell?_

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment,.

_No, I will not punch him today. I have to keep calm and carry on__. That did actually taste pretty good._

When the Brit's sea green eyes fluttered open, they looked a lot less irritated and the English teen actually seemed excited for his next bite. Slowly, Francis fed it to him and Arthur smiled as he chewed.

_Hmmm, I could get used to this._

"And you have the nerve of calling me a baby? Huh, Iggy? At least I don't need someone to feed me at school?" Peter laughed as he approached the table. At the sound of the young boy's voice, Yao tensed up and closed his eyes, as if he could transport somewhere else. At seeing this, Alfred stood up; he was going have to get rid of this kid again.

_What the bloody Hell are you doing here? Can't you take a hint?_

Wait-

_He just... no... he didn't... he called me..._

"Did he just call you Iggy?" the American laughed.

"That's what I heard," Lovino smirked.

"Weren't you having an argument with Antonio? Why don't you mind your own business?" Arthur snapped.

"But he definitely said Iggy," Antonio defended.

"Ve~ Iggy!" Feliciano cheered. "It's so cute. Iggy! Iggy!" Arthur put his head down and tried to drown out the ever growing conversation.

_Okay, I get it, I take it back. Now I know how that Lovino kid feels. Can everyone stop now?_

"Iggy, that's not a very awesome nickname," Gilbert commented. "Not like Mattie," he smiled to the Canadian sitting next to him. "That's an adorable nickname," he winked.

_Were you just trying to use to situation to flirt? Do that on your own bloody time!_

"Thank you," she replied shyly, blushing.

_This isn't about you._

"_Brudder_, it's not polite to make fun of people's name. Awesome or not awesome, it is not our job," Ludwig said sternly. "Should he have picked a stronger name that evokes pride and justice? Of course, but it is not our job to say so."

_What was that? I thought you were trying to help me then bam, you insult me anyway. What the Hell?_

"I don't know, I think Iggy's kind of cool," Cecilia shrugged.

_Of course you do, it's not your nickname._

"Yea, if you're four," Lovino shot back. Peter laughed at this and sat himself next to Yao.

_Who gave Peter permission to sit down? That's it, suicide__. It's the only way out of this mess!_

"I know right?" the boy smiled. "Artie's always trying to get me to stop calling him that but I've known him as Iggy my entire life but I guess it can get a little embarrassing However, I wouldn't be worried so much as to the nicknames than the unicorns because those things are..." Peter rambled, and he just kept talking.

_Why do you keep talking? Nobody wants you here? GO AWAY!_

"Mā de, tā zuòle xiàlái. Bùyào shīqù nǐ de lěngjìng, fàngsōng, nǐ bùnéng xià huàile. Tā zhǐ huì ràng nǐ xiànrù kùnjìng, bǎochí lěngjìng, yáomíng, bǎochí lěngjìng. Tā zhēn de hái shuōhuà?" (Shit, he sat down. Don't lose your cool, relax, you can't freak out. It'll only get you in trouble, keep calm Yao, keep calm. Is he really still talking?) Yao mumbled to himself. Alfred could see that the Chinese student was getting really annoyed and was probably going to snap if he didn't do something.

_I bet he's cursing at you in Chinese! Leave! Your presence is disturbing!_

"Hey Yao, do you want to take a walk with me? Check out the school?" he asked. The dark haired teen looked up at the American and smiled, appreciatively.

_And leave me here with that menace?_

"Méi cuò! I would love to!" he said as he got up from the table.

_I get it, the old abandon ship __tactic. Wait? Does that mean I'm the mean I'm the captain? I do not want to go down with the ship! But... my honor__..._

"Aw, best friend, do you want me to go to?" asked Peter as he noticed the two were leaving.

_Yes! Go leave! Right now!_

"We're not best friends, I despise you," Yao confirmed.

_Who wouldn't? I mean... no, that's what I meant._

"Wait, best friend, you speak English?" asked Peter. "Have really taught you that fast?" he smiled to himself. The Chinese boy was about to grab the naive little boy and make him listen when Alfred grabbed his hand and led him away.

_Are you a complete imbecile? He. Doesn't. Like. You._

"That kid is annoying but I wouldn't want you to get expelled because of him," the American said as he and Yao walked out. Back at the table, Peter was still talking about his childhood with Arthur but pretty much everyone had stopped listening but the boy's voice just kept going.

_If it's not him, then it's going to be me. I don't want to have to transfer schools again..._

"Shut the fuck up! You're so annoying!" Lovino snapped.

_You don't say?_

"You curse a lot," Peter noticed. "Are you angry about something? Are you trying to hide something? What is it? What are you hiding?"

_No shit he's angry! You're still fucking here!_

"I will eviscerate your organs while you still breathe, you little dipshit. Now, when I say shut up I mean shut up!"

_Less talking, more doing._

"Well, I'm sorry for annoying you with my friendship," the boy whined.

_As you should be._

"I guess I'll just leave." Peter rose from the table and was about to head back to his empty table when Antonio stopped him.

_Don't do that sad, I'm all by myself walk away. Run away, quickly, so that I don't have to breathe the same air as you._

"Aw don't be so sad, _mi amigo_. I'll help you find some friends of your own," he smiled, getting up to pat Peter on the back.

_Why would you- nope. Just make him leave. That's all that matters._

"Really?" he asked wide-eyed.

_What would you do if he said 'no, not really'?_

"_Si,_ now let's go. Let's go Lovi," the Spaniard said as he and Peter were leaving.

_Taking prisoners I see._

"Come on what? Don't call me fucking Lovi, and I am not going anywhere with-" he began but, Antonio grabbed the Italian's hand and dragged him off as if he hadn't said anything.

_Resistance is futile!_

"This is going to be great," he smiled.

_For who exactly?_

"Let go of my hand, you bastard! You can't just go grabbing things that don't belong to you!" Lovino screamed but didn't make any real effort to escape.

_Not for Lovino._

Arthur lifted his head slightly when Peter had left the table. His stomach growled, he was hungry but he couldn't get himself to eat.

_I can't even eat anymore. The thought of that twerp makes me sick to my core._

"_Mon ami_, did you want the rest of your crêpe?" Francis asked.

_Not if you're going to feed it to me. That's what you want isn't it?_

"Uh no, I'm full," the Brit claimed, but the blond could hear growls of hunger emitting from the English boy's stomach.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? No, now that you're asked for the second time, I'm not sure. My whole way of life has been put into a new perspective! Man, that second question... now I just don't know. Am I Protestant, am I Catholic? What the bloody Hell do you think? Because you asked me the same question twice I would modify my answer? That some huge thing happened in those couple of seconds that would change anything? You don't think I know my own body?" Arthur spat, getting up to leave the table.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Arthur yelled as he exited through the cafeteria doors.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to read Francis' side of the story!**


End file.
